With the development of display technology, a variety of new technologies continue to emerge, transparent display technology because of its feature of transparent display panel and its unique application, has more and more people's attention.
A transparent display apparatus generally refers to a display that can form a transparent display state so that the viewer can see the image displayed in the display and the scene behind the display apparatus. Transparent display apparatus have many possible applications, such as windows for buildings or cars and shopping windows for shopping malls. In addition to the application of these large devices, small devices such as handheld tablet PCs can also benefit from transparent display apparatus, such as enabling users to view the map and be able to view the front scene through the display.
It is expected that most of the existing display market will be gradually replaced by transparent display, such as in the fields of architecture, advertising and public information. The transparent display is divided into a head-up display, a transparent liquid crystal display, LCD and a transparent organic light-emitting diode, OLED. In these transparent displays, the head-up display is realized by image projection, and transparent liquid crystal display and transparent OLED display is a true sense of the transparent display. And compared to the LCD display, its own characteristics of OLED display makes it more suitable for the production of transparent display.
As shown in FIG. 1, a transparent OLED display in the conventional technology includes a plurality of display pixels 100 and a plurality of transparent regions 200, the plurality of display pixels 100 arranged in an array type, one transparent region 200 is provided between each of the two adjacent columns of the display pixels 100, a second power supply line 300 is provided corresponding to each column of the display pixels 100, a scanning line 400 and a first power supply line 500 are provided corresponding to each row of display pixels 100; and each of the display pixels 100 includes red, green, and the blue sub-pixels 101, 102, 103 arranged sequentially along the column direction. A red data line 501 is provided corresponding to each column of the red sub-pixels 101, a green data line 502 is provided corresponding to each column of the green sub-pixels 102, a blue data line 503 is provided corresponding to each column of the blue sub-pixels 103, the second power supply line 300, the red data line 501, the green data line 502, and the blue data line 503 are located on the same layer and are arranged space apart from each other, and all of them extend downwards and need to be pass through the transparent region 200, resulting in excessive formation of the metal lines in the transparent region 200, making a decrease in the transmittance of the transparent region 200, and affecting the transmission effect.